


Memories

by KennaxVal



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Memories

Lily and I sat there on the rooftop gazing at the moon. It was bright, beautiful… and the same. The exact same as it’s been every night since I became what I am. Sometimes, breathtaking loses it’s meaning when there’s no variation.

I turned to Lily and smiled. It’s easy to see why I fell for her. She’s up for anything, and never wants to repeat herself. And that made me wonder if she was thinking something similar on that cold, dark night.

“Hey Lily,” I nudged her lightly, “what do you miss most about being human?”

Without missing a beat, Lily turned back to me and said, “daylight.”

I nodded. “Same.”

Lily closed her eyes and smile as she reminisced. “I miss getting up ass early to see the way the sky looked like a palate of colors. Shades of purple, orange and red giving way to that brilliant blue that’s forever etched in my mind. Amy and I used to get up extra early for a stroll through the park. I remember how bright the light reflected on the fresh snow every winter. And there’s no better feeling than being awake early in New York City when you take in the hustle and bustle of a community starting the day.” She then turned back to me and stroked my hair asking me about my own experiences with our long lost sun. 

“It’s been so long, I just can’t…” I tried to concentrate, desperate to retain my missing humanity. My memories are all I have left of the man I once was. After a moment, I remembered a special memory. “When I was eighteen, some friends and I ditched school to go out to the beach. And the sun was practically cooking us underneath.” I could hear Lily giggle, but it was a sweet giggle, nothing at my expense, so I continued. “We rode our bikes on the boardwalk and cooled off in the water, before falling asleep on the shore. When I woke up, my skin was lobster red. I nearly didn’t graduate because of that.”

Involuntarily, laughter escaped me. I hadn’t thought about that in years. But it felt nice to get that out. I suppose Lily was something of a therapist to me that night, and I honestly wouldn’t have it any other way. It’s incredibly cathartic to talk about my past life and the way it’s affected me. And if it’s with someone I love, all the better.

Lily’s lips brushed against mine, in a deep kiss. My pain subsided as I considered the possibility that losing my humanity was the price I had to pay for this woman’s love. It was a steep cost for sure, but Lily is worth that and infinitely more.

As long as our eyes remained locked, the most incredible thing happened. Lily and I were able to block out the chilly night air and the darkness that surrounded us. We were lost in the bright glimmer of hope in each other. Eventually, the sky began shifting to a purple hue, signaling our time to go inside, but I knew at that moment, that as long as I had my sweet Lily, the darkness in my life would merely be external.


End file.
